The Wolf
by fanoffalll
Summary: Richie was pissed. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this. His brother didn't want to talk to him. Santanico is getting to his nerves. And the culebras wanted more food. Where the hell was he supposed to get so many people. And then she met the thief girl in his room


Richie was pissed. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this. His brother didn't want to talk to him. Santanico is getting to his nerves. And the culebras wanted more food. Where the hell was he supposed to get so many people. The Jacknife Jeds worked pretty well. It was going to be better, but of course there had to be a big feeding time in midnight last Sunday and all the clients were killed. And all because Santanico. All she wanted was food and party and wasn't thinking about anything else. How much he wanted to throw her out now because she didn't listened to him?! And because of her killing spree his brother didn't wanted to talk to him. He was so pissed right now. He just wanted to kill someone. He gets out of his thoughs when he senses a heart beat in his room. It wasn't a culebra heart beat. It was faster, but it wasn't human either as fas as he can tell. He got inside and he was shoked from what he saw. There was a tall girl , somewhere between 19-23 years old, sitting on his bed. She had silver hair, leaher pants, black t-shirt and dark red leather jacket and boots. As far as he can tell she was sexy from the back. Suddetly she turned around and faced him. Ohh she was so beautiful. Bu there was something monsterous in her features. It looked like she had shadows on her face that made her look like a skeleton, but there were no shadows. That was her face. What shocked even more Richie were her eyes. They were deep red with black circles. That was really not a normal thing. In a blink of an eye she was in front of him punching him in the jaw. But he was more quick. He moved out of her fist and speed up behind her back, he was going to hit her in the spine where she could get paralysed for a few hours, but she turned around and kicked him in the stomach and throwed him across the room in one of the walls. Richie couldn't belive what was happening. The throw was so powerful that it made a big hole in the wall. Richie got on his feet, looked at the hole and then back at the young girl across him and smirked at her. In his surprise she smirked too and bowed him. In a matter of seconds she was pressed against another wall with his hands around her throat. She tried to get his hands away from her but he had a strong grip. She couldn't breath now.

"I am coming…in peace…please" she told him between her heavy breaths. He just looked at her and put her down on the ground hard. She was laying on the floor with him on top of her and an obsidian blade pressed in her neck so close if she moved even a santimeter she was going to be cut. She closed her eyes and welcomed the air in her burning lungs and throat. She regulated her breaths to a normal pace after a few seconds and opened her eyes only to look at his blue ones.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"Richie growed. How the hell did she got inside without none of the guards finding out. He looked at her eyes and was expecting to find fear, but not his luck today. They were blank, he couldn't read her. Her heart beat was normal. Like she was just enjoying the sun in a super fuckinng normal day. She just gave him a little smile before answering.

"I could tell you everything you wanna know, but then your blade is so pressed if I talk you might slit my throat out . Soo… Im waiting." He could see amusement on her features and he was fighting a smile to find her way on his lips to. Th next thing she knows is that she is pressed against a wall again and Richies both hand on her shoulders to keep her where she is. She isn't that stupid to run away and why would she, she did so much just to get here and speak to him."The culebra's new boss" as they say it in the rumours she heard. She had to admit it… he was hot. And his eyes so intense looking at hers.

"Im waiting too. Answers." He said tightining his grip on her shoulders.

" Oh oh, okay. Calm down Hercules. I will talk. But don't break my arms before that." She winced from the sharp pain coming from her sholders and realised he wouldn't lessen his took a deep breath, looked at him and started:

"Okay pretty eyes. Im talking." She watched how he gave a little smile when he heard the nickname she gave him." I'm here to meet the new boss of the culebras. It's not everyday when someone takes over Malvado's big operation."She flinched again when a sharp pain came from her shoulders and quickly explaind the rest." Okay, okay, no need to hurt the wolf. I came here because I'm looking for a job." She stated and gave him a big she saw tha disbelive in his eyes her grin fell." Look, I want that job, because there are people after me who want to kill me really slow and painful and I want to stay whole so I decidet you might need a new bodyguard and they would stop hunt me. I hope." She murmured the last part to herself, but Richie was close enough to hear her. When he saw she was honest, he released his grip a little, strong enough to keep her where she is."And why would this people want to kill a teenager in such painful ways?" He smirked at her and she just hissed at him.

"I am 22 and I might ….umm…stole some very…precious thing from them.."this time she looked into his eyes with amusement." And sold it for a lot of money. And now they can't colect them back…because I stole them again from the buyers and sold them again. And someone sold me out and I really want to keep my smart head on its god's given place."She finished with a small smile on her lips. He couldn't stop himself from smirking at her. This young girl was smart and had the skills. Even he and his brother couldn't make this plan this good. But then it wasn't that good, when everyone is after her.

"I have to admit that was a cruel cruel stealing plan. I like it. But why do you think I would want you to work for me?"

" Because I got inside without anyone sensing me, and now I can prove you that I'm going to be good at the job when I sensed 2 minutes ago that in 30 minutes someone is going to attack your so called organisation." When she saw the confusemend in his face she exlplained." I can here the foes coming with their cars. I can hear their speed. And with that I can tell you that they are going to be here in 30 min."

"And how do you know they are going to attack?"

"I can smell the anger and the rage coming from the culebras in the cars. Ohh, they so much want to kill the so called new 'boss'. But if you don't belive me you could just wait 30 min and see what will happen."

She saw how blank expression got on his features. He put her on the floor and chained her.

" We will see what will happen." He said.

"Okay, but when they attack don't think that I'm not going to attack them too."She stated calmly and stared at him. He just can't wrap his head around her. He doesn't understand what is going on and will there be an attack in half an hour. He decidet to prepair himself and called all the culebras to prepair for an attack in the next 30min. He started pacing the room and in moments watched the silver haired girl staring in the floor with boredom.

This is how 25 min pasted. Suddenly Richie got a call from one of the long rainged guards tell him that there are 10 cars coming our way and then he heard how the culebra screamed and burned from a shot. Richie looked at the girl chained in front of him and saw how her expression got excited for the upcoming she wanted to fight so much she couldn't stand on one place. She just smirked at him. He called all his people to be prepeard and turned his attantion on the person on the floor who looked at him happily.

"Told you." He just stared at her." Ohh come on, let me fight. Please. I can prove myself to you." She pleaded him. He was considering on letting her fight. He had the feeling they weren't going to win this without extra help.

"Even if I let you, you couldn't do much damage. Your just some small girl that is here hiding." When he looked at her she was furious.

" I can do much. I can kill half of them just on my own. JUST LET ME GO AND YOU ARE GOING TO SEE." She practically screamed at him.

He didn't know what to do and he didn't had much time. He got to her and unchained her from the floor. She got on her feet and looked at her wrists. They were small red circled were the chain was." I hate to be chained." She murmured before turning her attention on the clock." Ohh, look they are going to be here in 3 min. Okay time to get ready" She walked to his bed and got her jacket and boots off.

"What are you doing?" Richie asked, amusument in his tone.

"Just turn around." She said to him and he did after a few seconds. He normally wouldn't let that, but then he remembered there was a mirror in the corner of the room. He turned around and watchd her in the mirror how she got undressed. He didn't know what she was doing, but let it happen no matter. When she go her shirt away he saw a big ugly scar near her spine. He wondered what was that from, but didn't press the matter. Suddenly she was all naked and he couldn't keep his smirk away from his face. And then it happen. She started screaming and he heard and watched bones breaking. He turned around and ran to her. He watched how every bone in her body started breaking on It self. She pushed him gently and whispered him to stay away. She didn't even got the energy to tell him that on full voice. He did what she told him but kept watching from the center of the room. And then he saw how she slowly and painfuly turned into a giant white wolf with big blood red eyes. The wolf was massive. On four paws was to Richies shoulder. The wolfs teeth were sharp and big and could bite your arm away if you werent careful. The wolf slowly got his way to Richie and to his astonishment it didn't try to bite animal pushed his head under Richie arm. The white giant wanted to be cared by Richie. Richard touched carefully the wolfs head and his white fur. He didn't know what to think. He never heard or read for a creature like this. A person to turn into a giant wolf that could tear you apart in seconds. And then this scared for her head girl showed up and turned into this monster. No, he wouldn't call her a monster. It was beautiful to him how she changed. She wasn't a monster. She was something then he heard the shots and his culebras screaming. The wolf turned his head towards the door and growed. But it didn't made a move. The giant mass of white fur was waiting for Richie to past first. He didn't know why the wolf trusted him so much, but he didn't have the time to question it too. Outside his people were dying and everything he worked for was being destroyed. He got angry and turned too. He looked at the wolf and then walked to the door. He opened it and gestured for the wolf to past first. The animal didn't waited for a second. It jumped outside and started attacking the foes. Richie started to kill them too , but he noticed how every culebra got out of the way of the blood red eyed monster and let it do the job. And some were afraid of it.


End file.
